Hideto Matsuda
Hideto Matsuda''' (秀人 松田, ''Matsuda Hideto, ''born February 28, 1989) is a Japanese professional wreslter who works primarily for Online Championship Wrestling, where he is the current '''OCW Super Junior Triple Crown. Matsuda is notably the founder of the LOTUS faction, and co-founder of the faction Overness Meets Greatness. He is also considered one of the Ambition 4, responsible for the Ambition Era ''and the ''New Inner Circle. Early life Hideto Matsuda was born on February 28, 1989 in Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture to a Japanese mother and a Zainichi Korean father. After the first grade in elementary school, he moved to Shirahama-cho, where he was an unexceptional student spending most of his time as an apprentice on his father's fishing boat. Before entering the world of professional wrestling, Matsuda was a baseball player in high school. He would later be convinced by his uncle to try out for his independent federation, Osaka All Pro Wrestling. His tryout was successful and he was accepted as a trainee. Career Osaka All Pro Wrestling (2004-2005) After graduating from the Osaka All Pro Dojo, Matsuda made his debut on locally broadcast television in October, 2004, against Giant Toriyama. Matsuda had notable matches against the promotion's top talent, including popular gaijin superstar Paul Pugh. He formed a fan favoirte tag team with Ryu Matsumoto called the Sendai Drinking Boys toward the end of the year, where the team was featured prominently in shows. Pro Wrestling Japan All-Stars (2005-2010) As the Sendai Drinking Boys gained popularity on the independent scene, the duo of Matusda and Matsumoto garnered looks from the major promotion in Japan, PWJAS. The promotion's owners saw great potential in the tag team, viewing both young lions as the future of puro. The Sendai Drinking Boys were soon repackaged as the Young Spiders, and put under the tutliage of the legendary deathmatch wrestler, Tarantula Mishima. During this time, Matsuda also fought in singles matches as Tigerman III. The Young Spiders would go on to win numerous tag team titles. In June, 2007, management decided that it was time to push both Matsumoto and Matsuda as singles stars. Mishima, nearing retirement, announced that he would pass his name down to the best of his students, thus begining the Spider Wars. Spider Wars (2007-2009) The Spider War was the unofficial name given to the two year long feud between Hideto Matuda and Ryu Matsumoto. Sparked after Matsuda was given the title of Tarantula by their mentor, Tarantula Mishima, the feud would result in numerous deathmatches held throughout the country. Matsumoto would eventually take the name Pink Spider, a mockery to his former team's legacy. After two years of violence, the feud came to a violent end when Matsumoto put Matsuda out of commission for six months after a botched sunset flip through a flaming barbed wire table. Return to PWJAS (2010) After making a full recovery from his injuries, Matsuda made a triuphant return to PWJAS, where he went on to feud with numerous top stars, such as King Kong Kurosaki, Shoichiro Itoshi, and Satoshi "Iron" Murakami, including a feud for the promotions world title against Daisuke Hirono, which led to Matsuda's first World Title reign. In 2010, Matsuda left Pro Wrestling Japan All-Stars on good terms to pursue a career in Mexico in hopes of moving north to the United States. Accociation del Lucha Libre Mexico (2010-2011) Matsuda had a brief stint with the lucha libre promotion ALLM in Mexico City, wrestling once again under the Tigerman III mask. This brief stint would introduce him to future OCW rival Tiberius Dupree, also wrestling under a mask as the Canadian Dragon. Online Championship Wrestling (2011-present) Matsuda debuted on the fourth episode of Ambition as part of a new talent initiative. He was given a non-English speaking "kabuki"-styled gimmick and was paired with Daisuke Hirono (using the name Mr. Yamaguchi) who served as his translator. The "Unbeatable" Matsuda debuted in the main event against Kadir Yassan, where he was quickly thrust into a program witht the Samoan Savage Patolomai. In wrestling Signature moves *'1/100 Years Wizard - '''Shining Wizard *'Super Flashing Elbow! - Running delayed high-impact elbow drop, with theatrics. *'Matsuda's Miasma - '''Asian Mist *'Tsukiyomi - 'Ranhei *'1/100 Years Moonsault / Chimerasault - 'A top rope moonsault, followed by a standing moonsault, followed by a standing corkscrew shooting star press. *'Suda Lock - '''California Dream '''Finishing moves *'Ruthless Deed '- Falcon Arrow, used against lightweights. *'Nuclear Threat - '''Wristlock clothesline, used agains larger opponents *'Stay the Ride Alive Kick - Superkick Championships and accomplishments '''in OCW *3x Ex Division Champion *1x Light Heavyweight Champion *1x OCW Super Junior Triple Crown Champion Category:Wrestlers